


Enjoying The View

by Ladderofyears



Series: Chubby Draco Drabbles [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Belly Kink, Chubby Draco Malfoy, Draco's sweet chubby belly, Infatuated Harry, M/M, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, Unconscious Weight Gain, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry has a shameless yen for Draco's sweet chubby belly.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Chubby Draco Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682593
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Enjoying The View

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sarcasm_and_Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcasm_and_Grace/gifts).



> This very self-indulgent fic was written entirely for Sarcasm_and_Grace in honour of our shared obsession. Love you darling. 💕💕

Harry bit back an affectionate smile. 

Draco’s new little belly was growing rounder and more pert with every day that passed and, while it was utterly lovely, it was causing the blond wizard a few problems. The buttons on his designer shirts were straining and bulging a tad. They rode up whenever he sat down or leant over, exposing a strip of silky soft skin. His dressing gown belt had even begun to sit atop of his tummy. 

And Draco seemed perfectly unaware. 

Harry decided he wouldn’t say anything. Not _yet_ anyway. He was far too busy enjoying the view.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
